The present invention relates generally to the field of medical devices, and in particular to an apparatus and method for suspending a uterus of a human or animal subject.
Many women with uterine prolapse would like for their condition to be surgically corrected, but avoid or delay undergoing an operation because they wish to avoid hysterectomy. The potential reasons for avoiding hysterectomy vary widely including plans for future childbearing, concern about the invasiveness of the procedure or the difficulty of the recuperation, or fear of diminished sexual function. Some women are simply reluctant to “give up” this part of their body so closely associated with their reproductive health, childbearing, and femininity.
Uterine prolapse can be effectively treated without hysterectomy, with low morbidity and high rates of patient satisfaction. A properly performed uterine suspension surgery often results in a significantly better anatomic outcome than hysterectomy. Yet, many hysterectomy procedures are performed for pelvic prolapse. One reason why most patients remain unaware of the uterine-sparing option is because with the exception of a few dedicated sub-specialists, most surgeons receive no training in these techniques. In addition, known techniques and equipment can be difficult and require involved specialized training that many general practitioners have not undertaken.
Thus a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for providing a minimally invasive hysteropexy that can be incorporated into mainstream gynecologic practice.